


Embracing You

by JaneDoe876



Series: And Then I Met You (Loki And I) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes to Author of story's room and seems upset; Author of story offers him something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracing You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set between Loki and I and Be My Goddess but can be read as a work on its own. Hope you all enjoy this :) con crit is always welcomed :) And this ends my Loki and I Series. Please re-leave your kudos and comments now that the stories are all back to there correct order.

Loki and I had been together for a while now, and I always gave him space whenever he was upset, but this day he seemed like he could use a hug. He sat in my room watching me type something in complete silence. "Is everything okay?" I asked as I saw this sad look on his face.

He mumbled something and was now with his back to me. I turned off my computer and turned to him. "Loki, do you want a hug?" I asked. He turned to me and gave me this look I had never seen before. "What good will that do?" he asked and I could see all the hurt in his eyes.

"You're always easing my discomfort why don't I ease yours?" I said. "Enchantress as tempting as that might sound, I still don't see the point" he said. "Loki, the point is that it'll help you feel better, hugs tend to do that" I said trying to convince him. "Enchantress, again I ask why?" he said. "Loki, you're sad and I can tell you are though you're trying to hide it, now I'm asking again do you want a hug?" I asked.

"Enchantress, you're not getting the point do you? This hugging is futile what will it help? It cannot it just can't" he said and I could see the tears in his eyes. "You know what I'm not asking you anymore, I'm doing" I said and with that I hugged him.

He tried to resist a little and then stopped. He looked at me lovingly as I gazed up at him laying my head on his chest. Slowly he was hugging me back, "Enchantress?" he whispered softly. "Yes Wolf Eyes?" I asked. "Don't stop, keep doing that, every day all the time if you will" he whispered wiping some tears. "I won't and I will my darling" I said softly.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
